1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the general field of casino gaming and, more particularly, is a method of playing a game having features of a plurality of different types of poker games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poker is the most frequently played card game in the United States. A player in a Poker game wagers that he holds a Poker hand having a rank that is higher than a rank of a Poker hand held by any other player.
Almost invariant features of the Poker game is that it is played with a standard deck of fifty two cards and a Poker hand is comprised of five of the cards. The player with the Poker hand having the highest rank is usually the winner. Rankings of five card Poker hands, in descending order, are given as:
ROYAL FLUSH, (Ace, King, Queen, Jack and 10 of the same suit);
STRAIGHT FLUSH, (five cards in sequence in any suit, i.e. Jack, 10, 9, 8, 7, of the same suit);
FOUR OF A KIND, (four Aces is highest);
FULL HOUSE, (THREE OF A KIND plus a PAIR, i.e., 10, 10, 10, King King);
FLUSH (Five cards of the same suit);
STRAIGHT (five cards in sequence but of different suits, i.e., (Jack, 10, 9, 8, 7);
THREE OF A KIND (Three cards of the same rank, i.e., three Aces);
TWO PAIRS (i.e., two Kings and two 10""s);
ONE PAIR (two 5""s); and
NO PAIR
A ranking of cards comprising the five card Poker hand is germane to determining its rank. Thus, for example, the five card Poker hand that is comprised of a pair of 10""s has a higher rank than the five card Poker hand that is comprised of a pair of 9""s.
A well known variation of poker is a game called seven card stud poker where a player is dealt seven cards. A five card poker hand of the highest possible is selected from the seven dealt cards. Ranks of selected five card poker hands for all players are compared to determine a winner.
Usually, there are eight players in the seven card stud game. Prior to dealing a round of cards to the eight players, such as a round of first cards, for example, a dealer usually deals what is known as a burn card, face down, that is not used in forming the player""s hands. Accordingly, seven burn cards are dealt during the seven card stud game. Because there are eight players and because of the burn cards, it may not be possible to provide a seventh card to all of the players. When it is not possible, the dealer deals a community card, face up, that is regarded as each player""s seventh card.
A more recent variation of poker is a game called three card poker where three cards are dealt to each player. A ranking of a three card poker hand, in descending order, is given as:
ROYAL FLUSH
STRAIGHT FLUSH
THREE OF A KIND
STRAIGHT
FLUSH
ONE PAIR
The casino usually tries to promote games of the type where the player makes wagers against the casino rather than against the other players. By having the player wager against the casino there is an increase in the casino""s revenue. Accordingly, a game where one player wagers against another player is not regarded as highly desirable by a casino manager.
Heretofore, there has not been a poker game that combines features of well known poker games. Combining features of different types of poker games into a single game would enhance the interest of a casino patron.
An object of the present invention is to provide a game that includes features of three card poker, five card stud Poker, five card Draw Poker and seven card stud Poker.
Another object of the invention is to provide a poker game where a payout is made by a casino to a winning player in accordance with a payout table.
According to one aspect of the invention, three cards are dealt to a player whereby the player has a three card Poker hand. The three cards are augmented by two cards whereby the player has five cards of a five card Poker hand. The five cards are augmented by two cards, whereby the player has a seven card Poker hand.
According to another aspect of the invention, five cards are dealt to a player whereby a player has a five card Stud Poker hand. The player is given an option of replacing a card of the five card Stud Poker hand whereby the player has a five card Draw Poker hand. The Draw Poker hand is augmented by two cards whereby the player has a seven card Stud Poker hand.
According to another aspect of the invention, three community cards form a three card Stud Poker hand. The three community cards additionally augment four cards dealt to a player to form a seven card Stud Poker hand.
According to another aspect of the invention, gaming machines are used to play a game that is a combination of three card Stud Poker, five card Stud Poker and seven card Stud and a game that is a combination of five card Draw Poker and seven card Stud Poker.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention should be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment thereof as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.